Gaming Christmas
by Pikatwig
Summary: One Christmas is on the brink of being ruined, so it's up to Sonic and a small crew of other various video game characters to save the holidays!
1. Welcome to Game World

Pikatwig: Well, my next Christmas special. I hope it'll do well.

KKD: And as far as I know, it's my first Christmas related material. I apologize to my readers, but I'm waiting for the right time to release the Christmas chapters of my stories.

Pikatwig: Anyway, you ready for this story to get underway?

KKD: Yep.

Pikatwig: Cue the disclaimers aibou.

KKD: We own nothing in this story except the idea to connect their worlds in the way we did. They all belong to their respective owners including SEGA, Nintendo, Capcom, Archie, Hal Laboratory, Game Freak, Sucker Punch, Sanzaru Games, Toei, Bandai, etc.

* * *

_The Game World, a place where all of your favorite video games exist as reality, and the one place where they can interact with one another. ...But I think I'm getting a bit ahead of myself._

_I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And let me tell you about the Game World. It's in a plain of existence where games interlink with one another, many people have their own Game World, and just don't know they do. This world links up with so many games and systems, I can hardly count anymore. It doesn't help that many tv shows, cartoons, and anime ended up having their own game worlds as well… it's just madness. But I do recognize some of these worlds, so let me explain what worlds I know to the best of my ability._

_The first of the worlds I am aware of revolves around this pink puffball named Kirby. In his games he's always quiet or makes some kind of gibberish noises, but what gamers don't know, he actually can speak normally, and just puts up that style of voice and speech to play up the cute aspect to his games. He lives in the World of Popstar on the continent Dreamland, and also the world of Patchland. The game he lives in is called "Kirby's Epic Yarn" which I've seen, Kirby gets turned into yarn and has to help Prince Fluff save Patchland from Yin-Yarn._

_Alright… next up, are the worlds of the multi-timelined series, Legend of Zelda. The whole Timeline thing kinda confuses me, but I do know that the main character of the Legend of Zelda, Link, is not the same character in every single game. The two that I know the most include this Toon Link from The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, which is said to be from the "Adult Link Timeline," and then there's the newest Link on the block from A Link Between Worlds, from the "Fallen Hero Timeline." I asked one of the Link's about this, and they were almost as confused as me. Anyway, Toon Link's adventure is around a place called the Great Sea, which is Hyrule flooded and what the Gamers play on are actually mountain tops that are now islands. Link on the other hand had to travel between two fields of reality, Hyrule and a counterpart to it called Lorule. I see that Lorule is in pretty bad shape, but it's shaping up to get better. I remember seeing Link and Toon hanging out, they're like brothers. ...Makes me wonder how each of the other Links interact with each other… especially with some of them being the same guy just in sequels._

_Moving on, the next world I recall is the world of Sly Cooper. Unlike the last two games, Sly's games were mostly exclusive to the Playstation consoles. Not only that, but he and his friends are also a group of thieves… yea, that's right. The heroes of the games are also criminals. I don't know many other games like those… but anyways, Sly's newest game is actually one made by a new company, the game itself being called Thieves in Time, a game where he and his friend have to travel through time to restore Cooper history. I have seen the game, and while it shows Sly ended up stranded in time, he's just fine. I heard some people in the Game World think that Sly is a character from my games, and I say they're stereotyping. Just because he looks like someone from my games, doesn't mean they are. Anyway, I met Sly once, he's a nice guy, I suppose._

_Alright… let's see, ...oh yea, the giant mobile franchise known as Pokemon. It has has many spinoffs and main game installments I nearly lost track, but I do recognize some Pokemon. From the main games are Pikachu and Snivy, two starters within their generations, and I heard they liked each other, too. The other being two "humans-turned-Pokemon" from the popular Mystery Dungeon spin-offs. They are a Torchic named Zach & a Turtwig named Ian. I also noticed them to be best friends when they hang outside the games._

_Next game in line, Fix-It Felix Jr. for the NES, well I guess I see these classics to be an interesting thing, anyway, Felix is the main character of the game and the bad guy is Ralph. And, well… he isn't really a bad guy, I hang out with him at times, and I see him head into another game, which is called Sugar Rush, a game for the Nintendo 64 made by Capcom. There, he met up with the main character who now has a permanent glitch, Vanellope Von Schweetz, who after a while was able to unlock her younger sister, Silva Amano Schweetz. From what I heard, Disney made a movie about Ralph's trip, but left out Silva. I guess that's where the good brother-sister friendship between Ralph and Vanellope came from, but that's just a guess._

_Another Capcom game had gotten much debate lately, and the creator abandoned them, mostly, for this Mighty No. 9 project. However, the game I'm talking about is Megaman, which started on the NES. Well, I will go ahead and say, it served to be my inspiration to go to SEGA and ask for a game series, so I owe a lot to the Blue Bomber. Well, I visited him a lot, and we're the best of friends, and I found a glitch character from the game Megaman 9, a girl named Tune. She wasn't in that game, but I guess she was a secret unlockable that Capcom had planned to have as an allusion to a future Megaman game that may or may not get released. I noticed one thing about Tune, she actually looks a lot like Vanellope, considering Sugar Rush was also made by Capcom, this doesn't surprise me. Not only that, I think I saw Megaman and Tune have some sort of romance between each other when no one was busy playing their game. I feel kinda sorry that this can't be in a game, but nonetheless, I hang out with the one who I consider… my inspiration._

_Another person I find great friends with is this guy named Pit from Kid Icarus, originally on the NES. For a long time, his game was only considered a cult classic, and hardly anyone was able to find out about him until the game known as Super Smash Bros Brawl… partially due to the fact that he was gonna be in the previous installment, Melee, and never got put in. There was this funny line from his new game, Kid Icarus Uprising mentioning that. Pit and Megaman are good friends, and I met him one day while hanging out with Megaman. And I learned I wasn't the only one inspired by Megaman; if it weren't for the Blue Bomber, Pit wouldn't have had the courage to go back to Nintendo and demand new games to be made, and actually get those games made._

_Let's see, another game that had a rather bad hiatus, and is still on hiatus, is a series called Bomberman. The main character, WhiteBomber has to save his home and world from evil, one bomb at a time, the game he came from here, Bomberman Generation, has him going around a planet collecting items called Bomb Elements. Poor guy hasn't seen the light of day in so long, I feel bad for him. Kinda reminds me of all the Megaman games that were canceled… the major difference being that WhiteBomber's creator company was purchased by someone else and they won't make the planned Bomberman sequels._

_But, moving onto something less bad, there's this TV franchise that has been getting tons and TONS of games in recent years despite the struggles it has had; it's not big outside of its home country, but it is popular back in Japan, this franchise the popular franchise known as Kamen Rider. While they had smaller installments in their earlier days of the eighties and early 2000s, it was around 2009 that the Kamen Rider franchise made it big in game with the huge hit Climax Heroes. It was here that I met the vampire-themed Rider Kiva, also known, as Wataru. He's alright for such a shy guy. As the years went by, us game characters were introduced to more riders each and every year. One of those I really liked was Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji Hino, who I somehow sympathize with. Then, there's the two most recent riders, the one who got the newest appearances in the games yet, Kamen Rider Wizard aka Haruto, who is a neat guy who seeks to protect everyone's hope, and the newest on TV, Kamen Rider Gaim better known as Kota. Now Kota seems like a real oddball compared to most of the riders. Not only does he use his powers in public, but his armor is also themed after fruit, and to activate his forms he and his fellow riders are essentially locks with the images of the fruits on them. I thought it was weird at first, but seeing how these locks powered them, I'm surprised Toei and Bandai didn't think of this sooner._

_Next is a simulation game of sorts, Animal Crossing. In it, the player is a person who moves into a village populated by animals, and it seems kinda fun, I popped on over once after the game was put down by the Gamer, and I met the lead, who insists we call him Villager for some reason. I don't even know how he was able to communicate that to us, seeing as the guy was mute most of the time, but hey, he's like the Links, silent in the games with the occasional voice._

_Now it's time for the big guy that most everyone talks about just about all the time: Mario. He's kinda an inspiration to all of us game characters. After the first game crash where video games declined in popularity, it was Mario who first helped get video games back on their feet; he started off in a humble game called Donkey Kong in 1981, but he really helped with the release of Super Mario Bros in 1985. Since then, he's been synonymous with video games, and the company that brought his existence into the world: Nintendo. I'll admit, he's okay, but we're not on even terms. In fact, I wanted to become a game star just to knock his guy down a peg, he let the fame go to his head, and I did so. The only times we've met were during the Super Smash Bros games, and in the four installments when SEGA and Nintendo teamed up to make the outings of us and our friends in the Olympic Games. But to an extent, I guess I gotta thank Mario for helping to keep SEGA in the gaming business even after they stopped with the consoles. But regardless, we managed to issue each other a sort of challenge, seeing if one of us can last for a certain amount of time in games styled after some of our previous outings. This led to Nintendo and SEGA to making our newest main series games, where we managed to sneak in this challenge to them. So, during the time in Sochi, we exchanged notes of some of our games, and thus our newest games, Sonic Lost World and Super Mario 3D World were born._

_Now that I got all of the other games out of the way, it's time I talk about my game world._

* * *

In the Windy Hill Zone, the Blue Blur, who was a cobalt blue anthropomorphic hedgehog for those who don't know, walked out and decided to relax.

_Yea, that's me there. My game here is Sonic Lost World for the Wii U and I enjoy it, sure… the level map is kinda slow-mo for my liking, but it's a good game. I had to deal with six oni-like creatures called the Zeti, which formed a group known as Deadly Six. This game was a real blast, but, I could use a little bit more speed, but, I don't mind._

Sonic stands back up and then walks to an area that says "To Main Game Way." He then walked through it to find some sort of city in a way.

_You thought that the thing from Disney's movie is where characters meet up when the Gamer stops playing for the day, nope. This city is where all game characters come to relax and along out with _

_each other, regardless of what franchise they are from._

Sonic walked around and saw one sign that read "Megaman 9."

"I hope Rock can make it out today," Sonic muttered as he saw the Blue Bomber arrive alongside a girl that had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was in a red dress.

"Heya Rock. Hi Roll," Sonic waved.

"Hi Sonic, how was your day?" Roll asked.

"Slow going as expected from a game designed similarly to Mario Galaxy, but otherwise okay," Sonic answered. "What about you guys?"

"Fine day," Rock replied as he did a fist-bump with Sonic.

"So, things go okay with Tune?" Sonic teased.

"Fine, and get this, she was planned for Megaman 10, but no luck there either, I'm trying to talk to Capcom to let her appear in Megaman Powered Up like they did Roll and Protoman, but… nothing," Rock replied.

"That may not be easy with how things are going with Capcom and your creator at the moment," Sonic noted.

Roll then added "I remember reading Inafune is looking forward to kicking his kids butts playing as you in Smash 4."

"Well, Nintendo did owe me a favor, so I called in to try and get Megaman in, even at the risk of me being excluded from Smash 4 myself," Sonic threw in.

Rock smiled as Roll gave him a small hug. With that, they walked over with Rock to a hot chocolate stand to get a drink, when who should they see working there but some sort of young kid in greek attire with wings and a crown of olive branches around his head.

"Well, if it isn't Dark Pit," Sonic chuckled.

"Hey Sonic, want your usual?" Dark Pit asked.

"Sure thing Pittoo," Sonic chuckled.

"...Stop calling me that," Dark Pit growled.

"Hey, you were given the name in the first place," Sonic noted.

_Well, I sure did make a lot of friends since I first arrived in Game World, and I'm loving every second of it. But now, I think we're caught up enough; it's time to get to the real story. It was December of last year…_

* * *

On December 18th

Sonic stepped into Kid Icarus Uprising and looked around the beautiful surroundings.

"Sure is a nice place to have a game set," Sonic noted.

"Hey, who are ya?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Sonic gawked, turning to see… Dark Pit.

"Hey, I'm Sonic," Sonic greeted. "And who are you?"

"Name's Dark Pit," Dark Pit answered.

"You look familiar… do you know someone named Pit?"

"Yea, I'm his darker edge, during one level I was created from him via the Mirror of Truth, long story. I was told I was based on something from a Brawl game," Dark Pit added.

"I can imagine that," Sonic noted.

Dark Pit then saw Pit fly in.

"Hi Sonic," Pit waved.

"Hi Pit," Sonic waved. Pit landed and the glow on his wing died down. "So, is that Miracle of Flight working for you?"

"It's the Power of Flight Sonic," Pit corrected.

"Yea, that."

Sonic chuckled and then saw Pit and Dark Pit simply high-five for something.

* * *

"Hey Pittoo, good job with this chapter, did you have fun?" Pit chuckled.

"I guess… and don't call me that!" Dark Pit snapped.

"Pittoo? Like Pit and two?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly," Pit answered.

Dark Pit sighed and then said "I'm heading for town, see ya later Pit."

"Okay, later Pittoo."

Dark Pit sighed and then left.

"Well, I guess that leaves us here alone for now," Sonic checked with Pit.

"Glad you're here Sonic, I need to pick out a Christmas tree, and I wanted some help, but Rock's busy, so I decided you would be the next best choice," Pit told him.

"I'd be more than glad to help ya Pit," Sonic answered as he put on a Santa hat and they headed for Main Game Way. "This could be fun."

They later walked to a small section of Main Game Way where they sold Christmas Trees for characters by the dozen. "Alright Sonic, so what tree did you pick out?"

"Well," Sonic muttered before … "I haven't picked one. I don't have a need for one."

"You don't? Why? You don't celebrate Christmas on Mobius?" Pit joked.

"Yes I do, I don't really have much of a home, I kinda wander around, so yea," Sonic answered.

"Oh."

**=TAKA! TORA! BATTA!=**

**=TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!=**

"Sounds like Eiji," Sonic noted as he walked over and saw OOO trim a tiny bit of a tree and then hand a character a tree.

"Merry Christmas!" OOO bid.

"Thank you OOO," the character smiled before she left with the tree, and then OOO turned to see Sonic and Pit.

"Hey Eiji, Merry Christmas," Sonic waved.

"Hi Sonic," OOO replied, putting his weight on his Medajalibur. "Merry Christmas. What can I do for you?"

"Pit needs a tree, I'm here because he wanted some help."

"Say no more, I'd be more than happy to help you two out. So, Pit, what kind of tree you looking for specifically?" OOO asked.

"Something medium in height, like… about the same height as Sonic," Pit answered.

"Sounds rather small to me."

"It'll work for me," Pit answered.

"Okay then, I'll show you where we keep the smaller trees," OOO replied, leading the three away.

"So Eiji, when exactly did you decide to help sell Christmas trees to everyone?" Sonic asked.

"I felt like helping some people this way, here we go, one tree for you Pit," OOO replied, handing a small tree over to Pit.

Pit smiled and then left, unknown to the heroes, someone was watching them…

* * *

Pikatwig: Interesting start huh?

KKD: Sure is, but I'm liking the idea of all these games being part of one sort of community.

Pikatwig: Yea, so what was your favorite part?

KKD: Honestly, I liked Sonic's narration at the beginning the most.

Pikatwig: I liked that too. Alright, anything else?

KKD: Nope. Meaning it is catchphrase time. Jaa ne! And also hope you're all prepared for a very Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. How the Villains Ruin Christmas

Pikatwig: A good chapter name huh? And it was my aibou who came up with it.

KKD: Aw… it was nothin'.

Pikatwig: This chapter will have to do with our bad guys. So, what do bad video game characters do on one of the days before Christmas? Find out… even though the chapter's name is a dead giveaway. Cue disclaimers!

KKD: We own pretty much nothing except for Pika owning Tune, Silva, and Ian the Turtwig, I own Zach the Torchic, and the rest belong to their owners Nintendo, SEGA, Archie, Capcom, Game Freak, Hal Laboratory, and their other respective owners.

* * *

_Well, what we didn't know is that an evil force that belonged to my arch-nemesis was spying on us. And then he went back to report what he learned to Super Mario 3D World, where the villains had set their base of operations! Why they chose that game of all places I have no idea._

Back in one of the castles in said game, we see Bowser, Eggman, and Wily. Bowser was essentially some type of turtle/bull hybrid with yellow skin, a green spiked shell, and red flaming hair. Dr. Eggman was a human whose body was actually shaped like an egg, and while he was bald, he had grey goggles on his head, blue glasses over his eyes, and a long orange-brown mustache while he wore white glove, a red, yellow, and white coat of sorts along with black pants that stretched to his boots. Dr. Wily, meanwhile, had the most relatively simplistic design as he was an aging scientist with a balding head of gray hair, a gray mustache, while he wore a white lab coat had a red tie and wore blue pants. All three were holding a deck of cards.

"Albert, got any… Goombas?" Bowser asked.

"...Nope. Go-Cheep-Cheep," Dr. Wily answered.

Bowser then picked up a card and then placed down a pair of Cat Goombas. "Alright my turn again, Ivo got any… Koopa Troopas?"

Eggman sighed and handed over a card. The two mad doctors sighed. "I feel like this game is rigged," Wily said.

"It is Bowser's world, so it is possible," Eggman figured.

"Enough with blaming me already! Let's just play," Bowser snapped as there came a knock from the front door. "Will someone get that?!"

Silence.

* * *

"If you want something done right, you send your kids to do it! BOWSER JR.! Get the door" Bowser snapped as a smaller version of Bowser, minus the horns on his head and some sort of bandana around his neck rushed to answer the door.

What he found was essentially a robotic version of Sonic with red eyes having the whites be black, and he had some red core in his chest.

"Oh, it's you... whaddya want?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Metal replied "I have info for the doctors and... your dad?"

"One sec... KING DAD! METAL'S HERE TO TELL YOU AND THE TWO DOCS SOMETHIN'!"

"Bring him into the throne room," Bowser answered as his son led the robotic hedgehog to a room with a large black spiked throne.

"Good day Eggman," Metal bid.

"Good day to you too, Metal," Eggman sighed. "What do you need?"

"I have the perfect idea for how to ruin Sonic's rep! Make it seem like he ruined Christmas for all of Game World!" Metal Sonic said.

"Intriguing," Wily noted.

"Excellent," Eggman added.

"Sounds like a perfect plan," Bowser smirked before looking at Bowser Jr. "Jr. Get your siblings and Kamek!"

"Alright! KOOPALINGS, KAMEK GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

So thus a few more figures arrived. One of them turned out to be some wizard turtle with yellow skin, white glasses, and a blue hat and cloak.

"What is it your babyiness?" Kamek asked Bowser Jr.

"Shut up." Bowser Jr replied.

"Eggy, Al, you two might want to cover your ears," Bowser informed.

"Why?" both asked as Bowser handed them earplugs.

"LEMMY! Why did you drink all of the chocolate milk?!" a voice yelled.

"You have no proof it was me!"

"Will you both shut up!"

Then seven kids walked in. The first one looked like Bowser Jr. in terms of his body, but his shell color was blue, he also had blue hair and blue eyes, this is Larry.

The next one had the most similarities to Bowser Jr. in terms of body shape, but is one of the tallest ones, his face is black, has blue/yellow eyes and green hair, this is Iggy.

The next one is the… oddest of the seven, he had rainbow hair, an orange shell, orange markings near the back of his head, a green face and black eyes, this is Lemmy.

The fourth one is the most different among them, having black/gray skin, with a black shell and a skull white head, this one is Morton.

Fifth on the list has a purple shell, a sorta large body, had a pink bandana over his head and purple goggles on his eyes, this pinkie boy is Roy.

Sixth is the only girl in the group, she has a pink shell, has pink ice skates, a red necklace, two golden rings on her wrists, pink lips and blue eyes, this is Wendy.

Finally, there's one who looked very close to Bowser Jr. in terms of physique to the point one could say they're twins, this one had blue hair, green eyes, and a blue shell, this is Ludwig.

* * *

"You summoned us your grouchiness?" Kamek asked.

"Took you eight long enough," Bowser growled as he made a motion for Eggman and Wily to take their earbuds out.

"Alright, we need your help for… um… were you expecting someone?" Eggman said as he heard a knocking sound.

Bowser growled annoyed as the knocking continued for a moment. "Just wait, it'll stop soon."

Eventually, the knocking did stop, but only for a loud boom to be heard, indicating the doors were flung open.

"Hey-a Bowser! I came to return-a something a' yours!" a Italian voice called out as an Italian man with a large brown mustache, brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing brown boots, blue overalls, and a red shirt with matching hat that also had a white circle on the front with a red M in it.

"MARIO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bowser screamed over an intercom.

"One o' Cat Goombas bit me...on the butt," Mario spoke, causing chuckles from Morty, Roy and Lemmy. "...So I came to return it."

Eggman then walked over and whispered something into Bowser's ear, as the lights were then cut out by Kamek.

* * *

"OI! Bowser, what happened to the lights?!" Mario yelled before…

Metal attacked Mario out of the blue, knocking the plumber into a nearby wall. But because the lights were off, Mario could only make out the figure of how attacked him, and he jumped to conclusions… "SONIC?!"

If Metal could smirk, he would. But he said nothing as he attacked Mario in a fashion similar to Sonic.

"I'd hate to do this Sonic, but you leave me no choice!" Mario shouted, as he pulled out an item; it was a strange flower which was white, had a small blue stripe on it, and was shaped like a boomerang.

"A flower?" Metal asked, using a voice modifier to sound just like Sonic.

"Not just any flower," Mario smirked as within a few seconds, his overalls vanished with his red shirt suddenly forming red long underwear, his boots turned blue, he gained a blue turtle/koopa shell on his back and on his head covering his hat a little was a blue and white helmet.

"Hmm… interesting," Metal replied as Mario threw a few boomerangs at Metal, while they did minor damage, Metal used a parkour like move to send the Boomerangs right on back!

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario gawked as the boomerangs hit him, causing Mario to revert to his normal form. Mario growled as he then pulled out another item, this one was acorn like.

Then, Mario's overalls turned red, his shirt and boots turned black, the lip of his hat turned beige, he gained black and beige ears, a tail, and two black and beige pseudo wings connected from his arms to his ankles. He then jumped up, gained some air and then did a ground pound right on Metal, he was able to dodge, barely, and Mario flew up again, he did a few mid-air kicks, before a good boost nullified this form as well. Metal then left as Mario growled annoyed. "Why Sonic?"

"You held the spotlight for too long Mario; it's time I take back what's mine and potentially get SEGA the chance to jump back into the console wars and beat Nintendo!" Metal shouted in Sonic's voice as he then left.

Mario gave a small annoyed sigh and then walked out, as Bowser turned the lights back on.

* * *

"So boss, did Mario fall for it?" a new voice coming from a small red and black robot that hand aspects of a sphere/orb for his head and "legs" with the body being like sticks, asked Eggman.

"Oh I'm sure he fell for it… hook. Line. And sinker," Eggman smirked.

"Now, we need to move onto phase two of our plan, I went into the game's code and found some sort of reindeer power-ups," Bowser said.

"I hate phase two," Eggman muttered.

Next thing noticeable was that Eggman was now dressed up in a Santa Claus outfit, with a fake white beard and 'stache covering up his own. The eight Koopalings, meanwhile, seemed to now resemble reindeer, each having a set of antlers, and their bodies looking like oddly colored reindeer suits, which the suits were meant to match the Koopalings' natural colors.

"So dad, tell us, what part of the plan are we in, using some aborted power-up?" Larry asked.

"You are posing as Santa's reindeer! Duh," Wily said.

"I still find this to be stupid with me dressed as Santa," Eggman groaned. "I was humiliated enough after that ridiculous cartoon episode years ago."

"Cartoon episode?" Wily asked.

"Long story for another day Al, am I really the only one who can fit in here?" Eggman asked.

"They'd suspect Bowser if he's in the outfit, and I'm too small to fit in it," Wily answered.

"'Sides, I'd probably tear up the suit by mistake," Bowser added.

Eggman sighed as he sat down in his EggMobile disguised as a sleigh.

"Let's just hope this stupid phase works," Eggman sighed.

* * *

Wily then picked up a camera as he was dressed as an elf.

"Okay Ivo, you ready, Metal's all set," Wily informed.

"Very well then," Eggman sighed, clearing his throat as he made the Koopalings mush, and then Wily pressed the record button…

_What we didn't know, is that those three had some sort of plan and their main scapegoat… is me!_

* * *

Pikatwig: Hmm… suspicious.

KKD: Very.

Pikatwig: Looks like Eggman, Wily and Bowser all managed to trick Mario. Oh boy.

KKD: And with Mario's potential of power, that can NOT be good. Let's just hope the heroes are able to handle this.

Pikatwig: Who knows, anyway, what did you like about this chapter?

KKD: Well, it was a very… interesting chapter, seeing how we focused so much on the villains, but I suppose it had to be that way in order for things to be explained.

Pikatwig: And FYI, I made up the reindeer power-up because it would work with the idea of Eggman, Wily and Bowser working as a team for this plan.

KKD: I see… and what was your favorite part?

Pikatwig: The battle between Metal and Mario.

KKD: Yea, that was pretty cool.

Pikatwig: Catchphrase time?

KKD: Yep. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More!


	3. How Sonic Rolls

Pikatwig: Interesting chapter name, huh aibou?

KKD: I'll say that's an interesting title.

Pikatwig: Alright, how about we roll the disclaimers and get this show on the road.

KKD: You got it. With the except of Tune, Silva, and Ian the Turtwig owned by Pika, and Zach the Torchic owned by yours truly, we own nothing in this story, as they belong to their respective owners such as Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, Archie, Hal Laboratory, Game Freak, Disney, etc.

* * *

"Hey Sonic," OOO said. "Think you can help deliver a few trees for me? I have a few other things to attend to."

"Sure thing Eiji," Sonic smirked as OOO handed him a small list of locations to deliver to, and then showed him a special motorcycle meant for delivering the trees. "Okay, I'll get to these places as fast as I can, but wouldn't it be easier if I just carry them and run over to these places seeing how fast I am?"

"This thing is only meant to carry the multiple numbers of trees, you can leave it when you go to make the deliveries," OOO informed.

"Oh."

And so, Sonic took off with the bike and trees before stopping at a shop. The sign above it said "Clear Pipe Deliveries."

_Okay, I'd best clear something up about this method of transport and deliveries. This place basically uses pipes from Mario's world to help transport items all across Game World. As I entered this place, I decided to head to my first stop, the Sly Cooper franchise version of Paris._

* * *

Sonic walked around with the tree for a bit, and saw where the address led, and saw a sign that read "Ring for Deliveries." So, Sonic rang the doorbell.

"What's the password?" a voice asked as Sonic shrugged before he remembered what it was.

"Cooper," he answered as a anthropomorphic raccoon wearing a bandit's mask, blue shoes, a red bag on his right thigh, a red backpack on top his blue shirt with yellow collar and belt, a hooked cane in his blue and golden yellow gloves, and a plain blue hat similar to Mario's jumped down. "Hey Sly."

"Hey Sonic. Good to see ya. Whatcha here for?" Sly replied.

"I came to deliver the Christmas tree for you guys," Sonic replied, handing it to Sly, when a door opened, and out walked two more animals.

One of them was a green turtle wearing glasses, a safari-style cap, khaki clothes with belts connecting to his blue shell, brown gloves, all while being restrained to some hi-tech wheelchair. The other was a large pink hippo with a fat belly, white and red shoes, a blue t-shirt barely held down by a black belt with a gold belt buckle that bore a raccoon design on it, a white bandana around his neck, red fingerless gloves, a red, yellow, and white wrestling mask and a pair of black goggles over his brown eyes.

"I was expecting a delivery from Kamen Rider OOO, Sly. I guess he had Sonic drop it off due to his other jobs," the turtle figured, having heard what Sly said.

"Figured as much, you remember Bentley and Murray right Sonic?" Sly checked.

"Yep, good to see you two again," Sonic said with a smile.

"Same here Sonic. How's Tails been lately?" Bentley asked.

"Just fine, so… I heard about your break-up in the Arthurian level…" Sonic said.

"Yea… but… I'll try and get over it. ...I just hope Sanzaru Games has plans to mend that issue in the sequel," Bentley sighed.

"So… have a good Christmas you guys," Sonic said with a smile.

"Later Sonic!" Murray waved as Sonic left for the next game.

* * *

_Now the next game I decided to enter was the world of one of the Pokemon Spin-offs, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. The delivery I'm making to is to the two Pokemon claiming to be human, a Torchic named Zach, and a Turtwig named Ian, both of whom are the best of friends, and are the two main members of a group calling themselves "Team Infinity." Not sure why they chose that or if that was the player's choice… but I'm not gonna bother asking about it._

Sonic arrived at a beach nearby a cliff with a rock formation in the side of it that resembled a shark of sorts.

"Sharpedo Bluff… if I remember right, their base is inside there," Sonic figured as he rushed up and down a small set of stairs, to see a small base, with two beds, and some wrapping paper around the area.

In this room, two Pokemon were busy wrapping presents. One of these was a small green and yellow turtle with a brown and black shell along with a sprout in his head, and he had a somewhat simple job in present wrapping. The other was an orange chick with a tan beak and talons as well as yellow wings and head feathers, and he seemed to have a tiny bit of trouble wrapping his as he had to grasp it carefully with his talon and do most of the wrapping with his beak.

"Man… it's not easy doing things when you're a bird," the chick groaned.

"Cheer up Zach," the turtle replied.

"Sorry dude. It's just not easy for me in this type of situation. ...Sometimes I just wish I was human again or at least had the more humanoid form of Blaziken…" Zach sighed.

"Ah well, can't complain when you don't evolve," Sonic said, to inform that he was there.

"Oh, hey Sonic. Good to see you again," Zach replied as he walked over with the turtle.

"Hey Zach, hey Ian," Sonic waved. "Is life as Pokemon still treating you well?"

"Yep," both replied as Sonic put the tree down.

"So… why'd you two order such a small tree?"

"It's easier for us to reach when we're so small; we can't decorate something too big," Zach pointed out. "The only way one of us could decorate anything bigger is if we were able to evolve! Did you forget that?"

"Okay, I remember," Sonic said.

"Sheesh… you're so forgetful at times Sonic," Zach groaned as Ian sent vines out from his shell to grab the tree and carefully find a good place for it in the room.

He set it down, and thus they began to decorate it, Sonic waved at them, and then began his way to make the next delivery, in a land made of candy. He quickly arrived at a castle, being careful not to drop the tree on the ground before knocking.

_-Yes. Who is it?- _a monotone or gloomy voice spoke over the intercom.

"It's Sonic, I'm here to deliver a Christmas tree," Sonic said.

* * *

_-Stay right there, Sonic. I will inform the princesses,- _the voice replied as Sonic began to wait until the gates were opened by a young girl. She had blonde hair, done in a ponytail, light-blue eyes, wearing a silver jacket, it's open with a violet top, wearing a pink skirt, and silver sandals.

"Hello," she said with a simple smile.

"Heya Silva. How's life been?" Sonic asked.

"Sweet," she quipped causing the two to laugh a bit.

"Anyway, I'm here to deliver a tree on behalf of Kamen Rider OOO," Sonic told her.

"Well, can you help me bring it in?" Silva asked.

"I'll try, but it's not easy without the sticky candy of most everything touching it and getting the needles everywhere," Sonic answered.

"It's not sticky, it's just an assumption, yeesh," Silva said.

"Sorry," Sonic replied.

Regardless, Sonic was able to carry the tree through the castle with ease while following Silva.

"Where do I put it?" he asked later as someone else walked in.

Her clothes were mostly black, including some thigh-long boots, a black skirt, the top had white lines on it resembling a ribcage of a skeleton, a gun metal silver buckle that had the Shocker emblem on it, and a mask, unlike most Shocker grunts, it didn't cover all of her face, just surrounded her eyes. Aside from that she still had hazel eyes, and a ponytail, but the headband keeping it up is violet.

"AGH! SHOCKER GRUNT!" Sonic shouted, almost dropping the tree, but he was able to hold it, but in a way that looked like he was set to throw it at the girl.

"What? Oh! My outfit? Sorry, I forgot I was still wearing it, Gamer loves me racing in it." the girl giggled before snapping her fingers and then switched to a teal hoodie, a brown skirt, with teal and white colored leggings, black shoes, a violet t-shirt under her hoodie, and a red headband tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Oh it's you Vanellope. Phew! Sorry for freaking out like that, after Kamen Rider came on the scene in Game World, I tend to react immediately to people dressed in black that have silver buckles and a skeleton design on them." Sonic said.

"Nothing to worry about, so, you here with our tree or what?" Vanellope asked.

"Oh yea. Right, I have it right here. Where do you want me to put it?" Sonic replied.

* * *

Silva and Vanellope then led it to a nearby corner, and they smiled at it. "What do you think Silv?" Vanellope asked.

"It's amazing Nellie," Silva replied.

"Nellie?" Sonic asked.

"Nickname, like Silv for Silva. Duh," Vanellope replied.

"Oh right."

Later, Sonic finished his rounds and returned the motorcycle to OOO's shop and decided to relax outside, now wearing a red scarf, a jacket, and a cap to keep warm.

_I personally love it this time of year in the Game World. While I know that games often have snow levels where there's snow all year round, I personally enjoy it when Christmas rolls around._

Then a jingle came from a nearby widescreen and it said "Game World News." Then, a little black headed creature with yellow feet and a yellow construction helmet with green designs appeared on the screen.

* * *

_-We interrupt this program to bring you this special report! A message right from the North Pole in a video form!- _the creature on the screen informed. _-Apparently, Santa Claus has been attacked by Sonic the Hedgehog. Given that the hedgehog helped save Christmas a few years back, it is unknown as to why the Blue Blur would suddenly change his ways in such a drastic manner in such a short amount of time. The footage shown contains the proof of the attack, including an interview with an elf who was an eyewitness to the assault.-_

_-Ready to start this test flight Santa?-_ the elf asked.

_-We have to my elf friend, if we are to be ready in time for Christmas,- _Santa answered, ending it with his jolly "Ho Ho Ho!" He then flipped the reigns that the reindeer were on, and they flew. _-Appears to be going good so… what the?-_

Suddenly, it looked like Sonic attacked Santa as a familiar sneaker kicked Santa and knocked him around before knocking the fat man out of his sleigh. He then took the bag of toys and stomped on it, and then he did the reign thing, and caused them to fall. -_Oops!-_

With "Sonic" leaving, the elf check on Santa.

_-Santa! Are you okay?- _the elf asked in a panic.

_-Ow… I… I don't think so… I'm afraid we'll have… to cancel Christmas… Sonic… the Hedgehog… is officially… on the Naughty list for… having ruined Christmas.- _Santa answered, making the real Sonic gawk at what he heard before the shot returned to the anchorman Met.

* * *

_-I managed to send a fellow Met out to the scene of the crime and get an interview with the elf who had witnessed the entire thing, and to determine whether or not Christmas really is canceled.-_

_-Thank you, now Mr. Elf, do you think Santa will be able to get back on his feet in time?-_ the second Met asked.

_-Afraid not. When the sleigh crashed, it broke his legs, sending a nasty shock up his back, and all but his head and one arm were left intact. And on top of that, before you arrived, the workshop was destroyed, so unfortunately Santa won't be able to recover in the amount of time left until Christmas, and even if he could, we don't have enough time to repair the workshop and replace the presents that were destroyed in the wreckage. So I'm sorry to say that Santa's right… Christmas… is canceled,- _the elf sighed.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope and Silva had just finished watching this broadcast themselves, and were completely STUNNED by this horrifying news.

"No… it can't be canceled, it was going to be my first Christmas with you sis!" Silva said as she began to cry.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Vanellope said comfortingly, trying to hold back from crying herself.

* * *

In Sly's world however, the band of thieves saw this broadcast and had some very different reactions.

"Something doesn't feel right here, but… I can't seem to put my finger on it," Sly noted.

"Dang…" was all Bentley could say.

"I'm gonna punch Sonic's lights out for this!" Murray said angrily.

"Easy Murray, I got a feeling Sonic's not to blame," Sly responded.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Sharpedo Bluff, Ian and Zach just saw this, and being fans of Sonic…

"There's no way Sonic could have done this!" Ian said.

"Grrr… Okay! I smell Eggman and his bots written ALL over this ridiculous broadcast!" Zach responded.

* * *

Over in Hyrule Castle in A Link Between Worlds, Link, Toon Link, who both essentially were blonde boys with blue eyes wearing brown boots, white pants, and green tunics and hats, were also watching the broadcast with three incarnations of their games' title character Zelda. First, there was Tetra, a pirate girl who wore sandal shoes, some pair of white pants with lavender accents, a lavender shirt tied on by a red sash around her wait, a blue vest on top, and on her neck was a red bandana, and around her wrists were some white tape of sorts while her hair was designed to have a lightning design near the ears and some sort of swirl near the top. Next, there was the character actually named Zelda, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, wore triangular earrings that looked like three triangles connected at specific points as well as a sort of golden tiara with a red gem on her forehead but under her hair, and her outfit was essentially a white long-skirted dress with a pink/magenta shirt and piece of cloth on the skirt that had the same golden design as her earrings, along with a red belt with golden decorations, and gold shoulder armor. The last of them was Zelda's Lorule counterpart, Hilda, who was almost a copy of Zelda, but she had black hair, red eyes, a similar tiara on top of her hair, what was pink/magenta was now straight up purple, the red belt was now a teal color, and the triple triangle symbol was now inverted. Finally, there was Ravio, who is Link's Lorule counterpart, who, unlike Link, wore some kind of purple cloak that cover his feet, had a brown belt with red trim and a green gem on his buckle, a blue and black striped scarf, and, oddly enough, covering his black hair was some sort of rabbit hat/mask with blue eyes, obvious white buck teeth, and gold trim all around.

"Wow…" Link said simply.

"Sonic would never!" Toon Link replied.

"I'm not sure. I've seen crazier stuff in Lorule, and the game Princess Hilda and I came wasn't released that long ago," Ravio replied.

"He's got a point there," Hilda nodded.

"Well… I guess we need to take down our tree, right Tetra?" Zelda replied.

"I guess, but… I still think something's off," Tetra answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the broadcast was shown in Skyworld, and both Pit and Dark Pit watched in shock.

"Okay… that's just not right!" Pit responded.

"In total agreement with you there Pit," Dark Pit replied.

"I mean, there is just NO way Sonic would do something like THAT!"

* * *

Over in Megaman 9, the Blue Bomber, his sister, and their friend Tune, who looked a lot like Vanellope as Sonic pointed out, were also stunned by this news broadcast.

"...Sonic… no…" Roll almost whimpered.

"He would never!" Megaman said.

"Oh no… Christmas is canceled?" Tune said in shock and fear.

"It just can't be… it can't…" Roll muttered.

* * *

Back with Eggman, Wily, Bowser, Orbot, Bass, and Kamek in 3D World, they took the news on a drastically different level.

"YES!" Eggman cheered as they all clinked their glasses, cheering for their successful plan that actually worked.

"Drink up the Eggnog boys!" Eggman said.

"Finally, we managed to pull off a successful plan, and ruined Christmas for all of Game World," Wily smiled as Kamek began pouring the Eggnog for the others.

"Drink up our badnesses, we deserve it!" Kamek said.

* * *

Back in the city, people there, both NPCs and playable characters alike were staring at Sonic, who was trying to inform them of his innocence.

"Th-That wasn't me! It was Metal Sonic I tell you! HE FRAMED ME!" Sonic shouted when someone fired an electric net onto him.

Sonic barely dodged the blast, seeing it had come from a female anthropomorphic fox with orange fur, black hair, brown eyes while wearing brown boot, a blue skirt held by a brown belt, a blue top that almost didn't cover anything but was underneath a brown leather jacket that covered a lot more, beige gloves, and holding up a red and yellow shock pistol.

"Freeze right there, hedgehog! By order of Interpol, I hereby place you under arrest!" she snapped.

"...Sometimes I just hate it when characters stay in character even when they aren't in their games," Sonic groaned as he took off, soon being followed, Sonic then found a train heading into one game, and then hopped onto it, and was then zoomed off in an instant.

"Phew," he said, relaxing for a moment before the train stopped. "I guess I might as well get off here. Anyplace is better than where that crazy vixen is."

He got off, and soon found himself in a much more brightly colorful and cartoonish land than some other games Sonic had been to.

* * *

_I should also point out that because of that one incident, it was how I first stumbled upon the game world of Animal Crossing New Leaf. Now I haven't seen much Animal Crossing before this, so finding out about this game's world was kind of a surprise for me. I almost thought that this world was plugged into Game World just before I found the train to it or something like that._

Sonic walked around the town for a bit and saw it was covered in snow, and saw, despite the snow, it was still able to grow some oranges on it's trees, hence the town name bing Oraville.

"Hmm…" Sonic said as he knocked onto a door.

"Just a minute!" a voice called out from the door as it was soon opened by a cartoonish looking human, almost surprisingly shorter than Sonic, which was a first seeing as the only characters he recalled being shorter than him were Kirby and a select number of Pokemon… at least when it came to characters outside his game.

He was wearing a blue Sonic hat that made it look like he had Sonic's quills, had brown hair, blue eyes, was wearing a blue jacket, green shorts and teal shoes.

"Hello," the person smiled.

"Uh… who're you?" Sonic asked.

"Call me Villager, okay?" the person replied.

"...Okay… is that your default name, 'cause it sure sounds like an odd name for a Gamer to give you," Sonic noticed.

"No, I just prefer for other character from other games to call me that is all," Villager answered.

"...Okay then… uh… how long was your game plugged in anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Three weeks by now," Villager answered.

"...Surprised I never noticed your game existed until now," Sonic admitted.

"Saw the broadcast, but I'm sorry… I can't help you, I don't want to lose my job as the mayor," he sighed.

"Oh… I see… I was only trying to avoid trouble and… wait… you're the mayor of this place?"

"Not sure how it happened, but whatever," he replied, and Sonic then gained an idea. "I've got an idea, I can clear my name!"

"...How?"

"Getting some help," Sonic said as he heard large footsteps.

"Yea, well you're gonna need some help getting to a hospital!" a voice yelled.

"What the?!" Sonic gawked before seeing a familiar hippo. "Murray?! When'd you get here?!"

"The Murray is always on top of things, and after what happened with Bentley, the Murray will refuse to let anything regarding betrayal on any level be pushed aside!" Murray snapped.

Sonic sighed as he ran off.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Murray snapped, running after Sonic.

The Blue Blur had to hurry back to his own game…

* * *

Pikatwig: Oh boy…

KKD: Yea, big trouble for the Blue Blur.

Pikatwig: And luckily, not everyone was fooled.

KKD: Thank goodness. But I wonder why Sly seemed to understand what happened while Murray didn't get it.

Pikatwig: Who knows. Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: Mostly with Sonic delivering the trees, and in particular meeting up with Zach and Ian. I'm sure you know why that is aibou.

Pikatwig: And we ain't gonna tell. That was also my favorite part.

KKD: Glad we're in agreement there aibou.

Pikatwig: Well, Just Live More.

KKD: And until next time, Jaa ne!


	4. Gathering A Winning Team

Pikatwig: A neat chapter name huh?

KKD: Yep. I guess that means it has something to do with Sonic's scenario.

Pikatwig: Duh, anyway, you ready?

KKD: Yep. Disclaimers?

Pikatwig: You know it.

KKD: Well, as you guys should know, Pika owns Tune, Silva, and Ian the Turtwig, I own Zach the Torchic, and the rest belong to their respective owners such as Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, Archie, Hal Laboratory, Game Freak, Disney, etc. Otherwise, we own nothing else in the story.

* * *

December 20th

_Seeing how the Murray tended to be when angry, I had to move at top speed, just to get away from the guy._

As Sonic was running through the town that was the central hub of all games, he skidded to a quick stop near a smoothie shop and ran inside while Murray just ran past, thinking he'd find Sonic in another part of town.

"Phew," Sonic sighed as he noticed three familiar people, all of which seemed to be wearing the same shade of blue in some way or another.

First, was a male with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a hoodie with a picture on the back stylized after ancient Japanese art depicting a samurai in blue cloth and orange armor, under that was a white t-shirt with the word "Gaim" above some symbol, while he also work brown pants and black converse shoes. Next to him was a girl with similar hair and eyes, the hair being held in a ponytail by a black and white bow while she was wearing a white and pink t-shirt over a yellow top, having a similar hoodie tied around her waist, denim shorts over her leggings, and white sneakers on her feet. Finally, the last guy with them had a similar hoodie to the first male, but it had white sleeves, a black and white front pocket, bright reddish-pink sweat pants, and white and blue shoes with yellow laces.

"I know it may be canceled, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be thankful for the fact you're back on the team, Merry Christmas Kota," the girl said, giving him a box.

"Arigatou, Mai-san," Kota smiled, opening it to reveal a silver and black lock with a Mango design on the front trimmed with gold and having the code LS-11 on it. "...A Mango Lockseed?! How'd you get this?!"

"I have my ways," Mai replied as she noticed Sonic. "Sonic?"

This made Kota and their friend turn to see the Blue Blur.

"Oh great, don't tell me you guys are against me too," Sonic groaned.

"No Sonic, we're just surprised to see you," Kota replied.

"Anyway, Kota, I need your help to clear my name! I was framed and I need your help to clear it!" Sonic responded.

"Nani?!" Kota gawked.

"Eggman and some of his goon friends made that clip, and framed me! I need some help to clear my name, and get back to Lost World, so I can get to Tails," Sonic answered.

Kota sighed before looking at Mai and his friend.

"...Okay. We'll do what we can. Micchy? Care to lend me a hand?" Kota asked, pulling out an Orange Lockseed with the code LS-07 on it.

"I think it's better I stay here with Mai, but here Kota," he said, giving him another Lockseed, this one having a Grape theme with the code LS-11 on it.

"You sure Micchy?"

"Yea, you might need the ranged fire," Micchy replied.

* * *

"...Okay then Micchy," Kota nodded as he and Sonic walked out of the smoothie shop before they were spotted by Carmelita.

"Hold it right there hedgehog! I won't allow you to drag others from other games into this madness!" she snapped.

"At least she knows what I am," Sonic muttered before he and Kota ended up running some more before entering a portal with the label of "Kirby's Epic Yarn."

Sonic and Kota managed to get to safety and saw they were turned into a yarn form, and then saw a Waddle Doo walk up to them.

"Hey Kota, mind showing me your powers?" Sonic asked.

"I would, if this yarn form isn't gonna interfere with them," Kota answered as he placed a black and silver belt with a knife-themed handle with a similar coloring and a yellow blade onto his waist forming a yellow belt.

"Henshin!" he shouted as he pulled out his Orange Lockseed and activating it.

**=ORANGE!=**

In response, a giant orange formed over his head after coming out of a zipper portal, but the orange, like everything else in their current location ended up turning into a sort of yarn. Regardless, Kota continued to pose and placed his Orange Lockseed into place before closing it up.

**=LOCK ON!=**

With that, a Japanese-themed riff played in the background for a little while before Kota moved the knife to perform some form of slicing action, making the Lockseed open revealing a sliced orange on one part, and the other showing off a sort of weapon on the other. It was then that the orange dropped onto Kota's head as a body and gold bodysuit formed over his body.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

The orange then split into an armor that resembled that of a samurai or shogun while also revealing his helmet to resemble a samurai's helmet, or kabuto, while having a silver mouthplate and a visor with an orange slice look to it.

"Neat!" Sonic said.

"Thanks," Kota, now in his armored form of Kamen Rider Gaim smiled before he used one of his weapons to get rid of the Waddle Doo, as someone walked over to them. It was a certain pink puffball with stubby arms, red feet, and a rather cute looking face; it was Kirby.

"Hi Sonic," Kirby said with a smile. "So… heard about the broadcast, but don't worry, I believe you're innocent."

"Thank goodness someone does," Sonic sighed in relief.

"So… you need anything?" Kirby asked.

"I need some help clearing my name for one thing," Sonic answered. "I mean, I didn't do anything, and Carmelita is on my tail all of a sudden."

"Hey Kirby, who ya talkin to?" a new voice asked.

This voice came from someone mostly in white, having a white head, white limbs, with the torso being a shade of purple while he had a black belt, a golden buckle, pink hands that were sphere, pink feet, and some sort of pink orb above his head connected by a white stem, but his face was beige and pretty much nothing but two eyes and a couple eyebrows.

* * *

"So, who's this?" Gaim asked.

"Oh, that's WhiteBomber from the Bomberman games," Sonic answered.

"So Kirby, you gonna help these guys out? Because I'm in too!" WhiteBomber told him.

"Relax there, WhiteBomber. Of course I'm gonna help them," Kirby smiled.

"So, I have a small team already, but I need more help, so let's get on over to another game," Sonic said as they walked out, Sonic, Gaim and WhiteBomber turning back to normal while Kirby remained the same.

"By the way Kirb's," Sonic started using a nickname for the pink puffball. "Why is it that you're stuck in your yarn form even when you leave your game while normally you don't look like this?"

"Sometimes it takes a while," Kirby replied, as he then changed to normal Kirby form.

"Oh, I see," Sonic nodded. "Now let's get moving before that vixen cop finds us again."

"Um, you may need to rephrase that, 'cause she's on her way right now," Gaim pointed out, referring to Carmelita on her way.

"Don't worry, I've got this! SMOKE BOMB!" WhiteBomber shouted, as they ran around the ciry for a moment, and they bumped into Pit.

"Sonic? What's going on?" Pit asked.

"I need help to clear my name! I've got some help, and I need more! You in?" Sonic asked as someone else walked over.

* * *

It turned out to be a yellow mouse creature with an electric-bolt styled tail that had brown back stripes, black eyes, red cheeks and brown ear tips. He was also joined by Zach the Torchic and Ian the Turtwig.

"Ian, Zach!" Sonic said with joy.

"We'd never turn our backs on you!" Ian said with a smile.

"GAIM!" Zach said with a smile.

"What's up with the chick?" Gaim asked Ian.

"Fan of Kamen Riders, like myself" Ian informed.

"Just checking," Gaim answered before some spears were thrown and they saw some people that looked like they had mushroom heads were running their way more spears.

"I got an idea. Quick, to Link Between Worlds!" Zach shouted as the group rushed to that games, the mushroom kids somehow losing them in the crowds.

They managed to get in and take a small breather, when they see the Links. Link pulled out his sword, but Toon Link signaled for him to stop.

"What're you doing Toon Link? Did you forget what Sonic did? And now he's getting more characters rallied in his cause!" Link snapped.

"NO! Sonic was framed, right Sonic?" Toon Link said.

"He's right, Metal Sonic framed me," Sonic answered.

"How can I believe that?" Link asked, unconvinced.

"Think about it, you trusted Hilda after the mess she got you in!" Toon Link said.

"...I guess," Link sighed.

* * *

"Alright, you guys need help, we'll supply the help! Let's move guys!" Toon Link said as they went back into the city, but they were seen by Carmelita again!

"Okay, that's it! Time to fight fire with fire!" Gaim said while removing the Orange Lockseed.

=**LOCK OFF!=**

He then pulled out the Budou Lockseed.

"Micchy, thanks," Kota muttered as he activated it.

**=BUDOU!=**

The orange armor then disappeared, and a bundle of grapes appeared above him before he set the lock in place into his driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Zach smiled, nearly hopping mad before Gaim used the knife.

**=SEIYA=**

**=BUDOU ARMS!=**

With that, the grapes dropped onto his head before unfolding to become new armor, now having a purple visor and the back of his helmet had a Chinese warrior flare to it while he had a grape-themed magnum.

**=RYU, HOU, HA HA HA!=**

"Hmph, nobodies a better shot than me," Carmelita said, as she fired, and Gaim fired blow-for-blow, easily stopping each-other's attacks, they then ran and disappeared.

Carmelita then left, and some sort of picture on a wall began to move, it was Link and the group, who then demerged from the wall.

"Ai…" Sonic groaned.

"Now how could she fall for that?" Gaim whispered.

"Don't know, don't ask, let's move!" Link replied as he ran off into one game, and the others followed him, and Sonic saw the sign.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he followed in. "At least we made it."

Next thing they saw was an anthropomorphic fox with orange-yellow fur and two tails.

"TAILS!" Sonic said with joy as they hugged.

"Good to see you Sonic," Tails replied. "But I'm kinda confused at what happened recently. Was that Metal Sonic or the real you?"

"Metal, but more importantly, why are Sly and Bentley with you?"

"We're gonna help, but we're gonna need to make two more stops," Sly informed.

"Some of you go ahead while the rest of us stay and find out what's going on," Bentley told the others.

"So the recruit team will be me, Sonic, Link, Gaim and Kirby." Sly said.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic nodded.

"Then let's go," Gaim nodded as he, Link, Sly, Sonic, and Kirby left and snuck into New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

* * *

"Oh no…" Sonic groaned.

"What?" Gaim asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's a Mario game, I'm fine going into it, but sometimes it still bugs me," Sonic replied.

"Hey, you're not the only one a bit bugged," an Italian voice spoke, but it wasn't Mario as the group turned to see the plumber was a bit taller, and wearing green instead of red, with the M on the hat replaced by an L.

"Luigi?" Link gawked as someone then walked over with a small bag in tow.

The person was a blonde woman with blue eyes in a pink dress, with a blue gem over her bust, and wearing a small crown.

"Peach? I almost thought you abandoned this game for 3D World," Link pondered aloud.

_And I think I notice the confusion already. Let me explain. See, while there are some game characters that have multiple incarnations like in Zelda where that's supposed to be the case, most games don't have the fortune of their characters having different incarnations, as it helps them in the various installments to a franchise. For something like my series and the Mario franchise, there can be more than a single version of a character around, but just during the time where Gamers play, and it's only that one character. Otherwise, when new games come out, some characters tend to transfer over to the newer game while the older game has copies saved so that the character can be stored for later. In this case, the Luigi here is native to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but Peach is different; she's an NPC in that game, but the one here is from 3D World in which she's playable._

"We heard you needed help from Sly, so we've been here collecting power-ups, in case we might need them," Luigi informed.

"But… two things. One, how come it's this game's Luigi teaming up with 3D World Peach to do that, and two, why isn't it Mario helping out? Wouldn't it make better sense for him to get one better terms with the Blue Blur this way?" Kirby asked.

"I'm the only Luigi, the data from 3D World me merged with me, and I have a stand-by double in 3D World, as for Mario… well… he said he battled Sonic, and now he wants to get payback… so it's best we get to Megaman 9, now!" Luigi informed.

"He's right. I'm starting to think Roll's a bit upset about what happened," Peach added.

"Huh?" Sonic gawked.

"Just follow us," Luigi sighed as they left.

Just as they were about to head out, a whirring sound began, and everyone was teleported back into their games.

"Gamer Alert!" Sonic said.

_Unfortunately for me at that moment, our plans were derailed for two days. See, when you gamers decide to pick up a game, every character of that game has to be in there for it to work, so those characters are teleported in, and any foreign characters must be teleported out in order for the game to function properly. For you, this means your games would play just fine, but for me… sadly, our plans were derails for two days; we wouldn't get to meet back up until December 22nd._

* * *

Luckily, they managed to meet back up and get into Megaman 9, and saw Light Labs. Sonic, Sly, Link, Toon Link, Kirby, WhiteBomber, Pit, Ian, Zach, Gaim, Luigi and Peach arrived.

"So, where's Megaman?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure," Ian answered until they heard a girl crying.

Sonic walked to the door and saw it was Roll crying.

"Roll-chan?" Sonic gawked.

"Sonic… um, you need to comfort Roll," Megaman said.

"Rock! Uh… does… this have anything to do with the broadcast a couple days back?" Sonic asked.

"Totally," Megaman said as he walked outside, and left Sonic with Roll.

"Hey Roll-chan?" Sonic told Roll, patting her back and trying to calm her down.

"Sonic… it wasn't you right? I believe it wasn't… but I'm having trouble keeping that belief," Roll whimpered.

"It wasn't me at all, Roll-chan. I was framed," Sonic told her. "It was Metal, no doubt about it."

Roll then gave him a hug, and smiled.

* * *

Later, Sonic and Roll returned to the group, which Megaman joined.

"...Good luck Sonic," Roll bid, giving him one last hug.

However, just before they left...

"There-a you are!" a familiar Italian voice spoke, and this time it wasn't Luigi. Mario then landed in, and was ready to fight Sonic.

"Oh no…" Luigi muttered as they turned to find out it was none other than Luigi's bro: Mario.

"Okay Sonic, I don't know what you pulled before with that stunt, but we'll be having a rematch!" Mario shouts, as he pulled out a flower that head two rings around a white center with two eyes, the inner ring being yellow, and the outer ring being red.

Mario then absorbed the power, and then ran up to Roll and grabbed her, his form changing what was red had turned white, with the exception of the M on Mario's hat, and his overalls turning red. "Or else this pretty girl here, won't be so pretty anymore," Mario said, lighting a small fire near Roll's hair.

"Leave her alone, Mario!" Megaman snapped, aiming his Mega Buster at Mario.

"Not you, Megaman! ...This battle is just between-a me, ...and-a Sonic," Mario respond, moving the fire closer to Roll, forcing Megaman to stand down.

Sonic then growled and stood ready to fight, as Mario tossed Roll to the ground. "Let's do this plumber!"

"Let's-a go!"

* * *

Pikatwig: Oh boy! This is gonna be amazing!

KKD: Yea… this is gonna get crazy… big time.

Pikatwig: So yea, looks like things are heating up for Sonic and crew.

KKD: Obviously.

Pikatwig: So next time Mario and Sonic will fight!

KKD: A battle I'm sure everyone is looking forward to.

Pikatwig: So, favorite part of this chapter?

KKD: ...It's kinda tough to say this time.

Pikatwig: I liked the small bit between Sonic and Roll. Well, catchphrase time.

KKD: Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	5. Striking Battle

Pikatwig: Mario and Sonic will battle!

KKD: I should've expected that by now.

Pikatwig: Let's get this chapter rolling!

KKD: As usual, we own nothing except for Tune, Silva, and Ian the Turtwig for Pika, and Zach the Torchic for me. The rest belong to SEGA, Nintendo, Game Freak, Hal Laboratory, and the rest of their respective owners.

* * *

Sonic and Mario were simply doing a few martial art moves, and neither one doing much of anything to the other.

"Why do they have to fight?" Roll asked.

Suddenly, Mario pulled out some kind of striped bell with eyes. He was then covered in a yellow and orange cat suit, replacing the overalls and hat entirely. Mario taunted Sonic, but then used his newfound cat-like skills to outmaneuver the hedgehog and then proceeding to pummel the hedgehog into the ground, scratching him with the claws the bell gave him. Sonic then did a Spin Dash like attack sending Mario off of him and making the power wear off.

"Ouch…" Mario groaned from the blow. "How'd you do that?"

"Attacking you, so let's do this!" Sonic said, as he made a motion for Mario to follow, and then he jumped right onto Sonic, who managed to kick him away.

Mario then used his Hammer, while Sonic had to dodge with the quick step.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted Mario, and then Mario managed to hit him.

"Taunt didn't work in Brawl, doesn't work here!" Mario responded, but then Sonic jumped up and executed a Homing Attack onto the Plumber, making the guy half his normal height and size.

"How's that shorty?" Sonic teased while keeping the speed up this time.

"Shorty… that's it!" Mario snapped, pulling out a mushroom that was blue with white spots, and then Mario became even smaller.

"Okay, now how's THAT gonna help ya Tiny?" Sonic asked, not too convinced before trying to stomp Mario, but he jumped up higher and and attacked Sonic, who couldn't get a clear hit on him. "Hold still, will ya?!"

Sonic then managed to swat him away, and Mario then returned to normal height. Mario started laughing before he suddenly got sucker punched by Sonic. Mario then pulled out a Super Acorn, and turned into Flying Squirrel Mario, and took to the skies. Then, Mario tried to do the ground pound on Mario, but Sonic was busy the whole time trying to find a good spot to use his Homing Attack, and this time he hits Mario multiple times from the right position, successfully winning the fight… or so it seems.

Sonic was then smacked to the ground by Mario's hammer, which Sonic quickly recovered from and did a sweeping kick, knocking the plumber onto his butt.

"Ow…" Mario groaned as Sonic grabbed a sword and aimed it right at Mario.

"Where'd you get that?" Megaman asked.

"...A quick trip back to Sonic and the Black Knight via a shop set up in town," Sonic answered.

Sonic then ran forward and Mario managed to counter with his Hammer. However, due to the weight of the hammer, Mario was slowed down by it compared to Sonic who was swiftly able to counterattack at Mario.

With a quick spin, Mario was able to knock Sonic's sword out of his hands.

"Crud," Sonic groaned.

Mario then pinned the hedgehog down with his boots, but Sonic quickly used a boost to get Mario's foot off and then proceeding to knock him away.

The two were exhausted and had to stop for a moment.

* * *

"...You've… gotten better… since Smash Bros…" Mario panted to Sonic.

"Why… do we… have to fight?" Sonic asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You attacked me and ruined Christmas," Mario answered.

"No I didn't!" Sonic defended.

"Then how do you explain the footage of you attacking Santa, and before then you attacking me in Bowser's Castle in Super Mario World 3D?!"

"Metal Sonic," Sonic answered.

"A likely story," Mario scoffed, preparing his hammer. "You know Metal Sonic hates working with Eggman and is only after you, so why trick me with that?"

"Metal ruined Christmas with those jerks, and yea," Sonic answered, letting that sink into Mario's thick head.

"Oh…" Mario sighed, dropping his hammer altogether. He then walked away, and Sonic sighed.

"About time," Peach said with a smile.

"...Sorry everyone," Mario sighed as he left Megaman 9, leaving the group to themselves, as Tune walked over.

"So… you going to help Sonic?" she asked Megaman.

"...Of course I'll help him, Tune," Megaman nodded.

"Okay… so, will you be back later?"

"Of course," Megaman nodded as Tune gave him a hug.

"Why can't you go with us?" Sonic asked.

"It's kinda complicated," Tune sighed as she walked to the exit with the others, and when she tried to walk out… a barrier blocked her path, keeping her trapped in the game. "That's why. Glitches can't leave the games they've been confined to."

"I hate that…" Megaman added.

* * *

_Some time back, Megaman was happy having to hang with Tune._

"_C'mon, I want you to meet my friends," he smiled as they headed for the exit, but then the barrier appeared keeping her from leaving the game. "What the?! What happened?"_

"_Like I tried to tell you before, I can't leave the game…" Tune sighed._

"_Why?"_

"_One word… glitch," Tune said, as Megaman then tried to pull her out, but unfortunately, he only ended up falling onto his back after some time._

_Tune then sighed, and tears dripped down from her eyes._

"_...Sorry about this, Tune-chan."_

* * *

Tune just placed her hands on the barrier that prevented her from leaving Megaman 9.

"Wait a minute… if you're a glitch, then… how're you even here?" Sonic asked.

"Well… I just found her one time," Megaman answered. "Anyway, Tune, I promise this Christmas will be a great one!" Megaman said.

"I sure hope so, Rock-kun," Tune sighed.

He tried to hug her, but the barrier stopped the hug.

"See ya later Tune," Megaman bid before leaving with Sonic's team.

"Bye… Rock-kun…" Tune sighed.

Sonic then asked Megaman "Any idea why they removed Tune?"

"Afraid not," Megaman sighed.

"So… you have a crush on her?" Sonic asked.

"...Yea. And this is her first Christmas, so… I want to help save it..."

"Then we have no time to waste; let's go!" Sonic replied as the group moved off.

* * *

Pikatwig: Aww… so cute.

KKD: Not surprising though, seeing that almost every story involving Megaman by you has them being paired, not that I'm complaining, I'm only stating what I saw.

Pikatwig: Okay, so, what'd you think of Rock wanting Tune to have a great Christmas?

KKD: That was cute.

Pikatwig: Anything else you want to mention?

KKD: How come we haven't seen Ian & Zach in a while?

Pikatwig: They were there, just… I couldn't think of anything for them to do in this chapter, sorry.

KKD: It's cool. But, I was thinking maybe at one point we could later make a story focusing on the two.

Pikatwig: Maybe. Anything else?

KKD: Nope. Catchphrase time. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	6. A Trip Up North

Pikatwig: Time for another chapter of the Christmas story.

KKD: Yep. And I'm looking forward to seeing this be ready by Christmas.

Pikatwig: Today, we'll have the brains of Sonic's games, and the brains of Sly's games working together.

KKD: Yep, Tails and Bentley team up to help our heroes save Christmas.

Pikatwig: Let's do it to it, roll disclaimers.

KKD: As usual, we own nothing except for Pika owning Tune, Silva, and Ian the Turtwig, and me owning Zach the Torchic. Otherwise, the rest is owned by their respective owners such as Nintendo, SEGA, Archie, Capcom, Game Freak, Hal Laboratory, etc.

* * *

"So, now that the plumber is gone, how are we going to save Christmas? It's only two days away." Sly said.

"Good question," Sonic sighed.

"Relax you guys. Bentley and I can help out. Right Bentley?" Tails responded.

"Okay," Bentley replied.

"What do you guys have in mind?" Zach asked.

"Um…" both Tails and Bentley said confused, Ian gave an annoyed sigh, and then walked over with schematics. "I drew this up, it's a machine that will allow use to make gifts, and then send them flying into the various houses of Game World," Ian informed.

"I see… so, we know everyone… except for one, Sonic, where do you live anyway?" Megaman asked.

"I don't have a house," Sonic answered.

"You never knew that, Rock? Sonic goes wherever the wind takes him," Zach informed.

"That's why you didn't get a tree," Pit figured out.

"Yep," Sonic nodded. Tails took the schematics from Ian and looked over them. "I think we can make this, only one problem," Tails informed.

"What would that be?" Ian asked.

"...We don't know what everyone wants," Tails answered.

"He has a good point there, Ian," Zach admitted.

"Right…" Ian sighed. "But there is one person who does know!"

"Who are you talking about? Santa?" Zach asked.

"Yep," Ian replied.

Sonic glanced at him and asked "But how are all of us going to get to Santa's workshop in time?"

* * *

"Good point, it's not gonna be easy to get there… seeing how far north we have to go," Zach agreed.

"If Olive could get there in time, then so can we!" Ian said.

"She had more time to get there than we did!"

"Uh… what're you two talking about?" Sly asked.

"Hard to explain," Ian sighed.

"Yea… best keep it to ourselves," Zach figured.

So with that, the group had to try and find a way to get to the Gaming World version of the North Pole. It took them some time, but not long they arrived outside of it.

"Santa…" Ian said with joy.

"Just chill, Ian. Just 'cause we're here, doesn't mean it's done that fast," Zach reminded.

Ian then saw the place was in ruin… "WHO WOULD… oh yea, Metal Sonic."

"Yea… for all we know Santa may be fine, but his place isn't in condition to make any presents," Zach sighed. _'So much for asking him if he can help level me up to being a Blaziken.'_

"Santa…? Where is he? HE'S OKAY RIGHT?!" Ian said with worry.

* * *

"Ian! Calm down!" Zach shouted, regrettably scratching his friend with his talon.

"You're right… I'm just worried about Christmas is all," Ian sighed.

"I know, so am I, but you don't see me freakin' out just because Santa might not help me grant my wish," Zach added. "By the way, sorry for scratchin' you again, but it's the only way that seems to calm you down when you're like this."

"... I've just wanted to meet him…" Ian said, as they walked to where the factory was.

"Well, we'll all need to do something in order to fix this," Tails noted.

Sonic walked over to Ian and picked him up. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Right," the others nodded.

"Okay…" Ian replied.

"Well, let's get looking to find Saint Nick," Zach figured as they began to get searching around.

However, when they got into the factory, it wasn't too ruined, giving Ian some form of hope that Santa could still save Christmas if they found him.

"Maybe… Santa will make it," Ian said with hope, as they saw the stables ruined, and the toy making machine totaled.

"...So much for that…" Zach muttered.

* * *

Ian then began to cry before Zach tried to calm the Turtwig down. They then found one part of the area that was fine, a small room, Sonic knocks on the door and out walks a person in a red suit. Upon seeing him, Zach's eyes really widened to the point his pupils, or the blacks in his eyes at all, were missing and replaced by the whites as his beak dropped. He then tapped Ian with his talon, but the Turtwig wasn't looking. Zach returned to normal, budging Ian more. Then finally…

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IAN! TURN AROUND!" every other hero, including Zach, shouted in unison, finally snapping Ian out of his crying.

He did so and his eyes widened with joy.

"SANTA!" he shouted happily as he ran over and have Santa a hug.

"...At least he's feeling better now," Zach sighed.

He hopped off of Santa and said "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ho ho ho. I was always fine," Santa replied.

"Guess you haven't heard the news of what's happened in Game World," Zach sighed.

"I've heard, so I know why you're all here, you need help to bring Christmas back," Santa figured.

"Yep, that's why we came," Sonic nodded.

Santa gave a nod and then handed them a paper, it had everyone's name on it, and what they wanted for Christmas.

"Now this is one long list," Zach figured.

"Well, we need to get back to Windy Hill and get to work," Sonic said, when they saw two elves. "These are Mike and Maddison, they'll help you guys with the toy making," Santa said.

"...Are they fast in making the toys?" Zach asked.

"Yea, it'll be easy, and you'll need them if you want to save Christmas in a hurry," Santa informed.

"What he said," Mike agreed.

* * *

The group then got back, and unfortunately, the time they got back ended up being 10:30 am, December 24th!

"We don't have much time, we need to finish this ASAP," Zach replied as Sly opened the list.

"I'll read the lists, Mike and Maddison can get to work on it," Sly nodded.

"Um, before we go on, I prefer to be called Maddie," Madison added.

"Okay then," Sly nodded.

"Okay, let's get started," Zach replied.

"Meanwhile, me and Bentley need to get to work on that sleigh thing that Ian gave us the schematics for," Tails replied.

"Quick question, what if Bowser, Wily, and Eggman find out?" Megaman asked.

Sonic and Sly then gave a small smirk and then Sly said "They'll have a hard time getting out of their castle without a key."

"Wait… did you…?" Zach started before Sly showed he had the key.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"BOWSER! How come we can't get out?!" Bass snapped.

"Do you have the key?" Bowser checked.

"No…" Wily replied.

"Don't worry, you have a back-up right?" Eggman checked, there was a small pause and then Eggman asked "Right…?"

"...No," Bowser sighed.

All of them growled annoyed.

Back with the heroes, Tails and Bentley had just finished putting their final touches on the sleigh. They had a few hours before they should head out, so the heroes simply sat around and had a nice Christmas Eve...

* * *

Pikatwig: Sweet chapter.

KKD: Yea. Although, Ian sure acted… you know, nevermind, I'm not gonna say it. Regardless, what was your favorite part of the chapter, aibou?

Pikatwig: Um… when the heroes met Santa.

KKD: ...For once, it's kinda difficult to pin one scene down for me. Regardless, I really enjoyed this chapter.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	7. Holiday Rescue

Pikatwig:Well, another chapter of this story is here!

KKD: And with it close to the big day, it's only appropriate.

Pikatwig: Yes indeedy. Alrighty, cue the disclaimers.

KKD: Okay. As usual, we own nothing except for Pika owning Tune, Silva, and Ian the Turtwig, and me owning Zach the Torchic. Otherwise, the rest is owned by their respective owners such as Nintendo, SEGA, Archie, Capcom, Game Freak, Hal Laboratory, etc

Pikatwig: Let's do this!

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Tails and Bentley were putting the final touches on the machine to help them save Christmas, which surprisingly looked a lot like Santa's sleigh with enough room for, roughly 20 people.

"Okay guys, we finished it," Tails informed.

"Looks nice," Zach noticed. "You guys sure outdid yourselves."

"It was really easy because-" Bentley began.

"Don't! We don't have time for a techno talk," Gaim exclaimed.

"He's got a point there. If Bentley keeps yapping about how he did it, we're gonna miss our deadline," Sly agreed.

"HEY!" Bentley exclaimed.

"Just telling the truth, Bentley," Sly replied.

"Anyway… we need to get to work," Sonic said as he boarded the machine.

"We'd best get to work then," Zach nodded, grabbing the list and jumping on board the machine.

* * *

"Friends, this is going to be difficult, but failure is not an option!" Sonic began, as he was going into a heroic speech. Bentley was about to ask Tails if they should stop him "Don't bother, when he gets like this, there's no stopping him until he's done talking."

"We have to save the holiday! The one day a year that everyone in the world looks forward to seeing! Imagine all of the faces that would cry if they didn't see something under the tree," Sonic continued. "We can't let that happen, we have to rescue the most wonderful time of the year! And I can't do this, and that's why I got you all here, to help me out. Alright guys, we've all got things to do, and little time to do it! So let's do it to it!"

"Okay, so… what exactly do we do to help out?" Gaim asked.

"Each of you will have a station, Kirby, Pikachu, Luigi, you will tell us the one gift each person wanted the most. Mike and Maddie will make those gifts, and then pass the gifts on to the wrapping section, manned by Sly, Peach, Link and Zach," Sonic started.

"The least I can do here is be able to help with the bows," Zach figured.

"Toon Link, Ian and WhiteBomber, you three will be our navigators, Tails and Bentley will fly this thing, while me, Megaman, Pit and Kota will assure the gifts get to the right areas, any questions?" Sonic asked as he put on a Santa hat, and then Pit raised his hand. "Will we wear cool Christmas clothes while we do this?" Pit asked.

"Yes you all will." Sonic replied, as he zoomed around everyone, Kirby and Pikachu had the basic Santa hat, except Pikachu's white puff was designed like a Pokeball. Luigi was now in red overalls, and a green santa hat with his usual hat logo on top. Sly was now in a Santa-themed version of his usual outfit, but inside of blue, it was all red. Peach was now in a Princess-style Mrs. Santa Claus outfit, Link now looked like Santa at a very young age, and Zach had a mini santa hat so as to not have it interfere with his movements. Toon Link had some red colors added to part of his normal attire, with a bell attached to the back of his cap. Ian now had his shell strewn with lights with a mistletoe attached to his usual leaves, and then a small reindeer antlers added to near his head. WhiteBomber was also in an outfit similar to Toon Link's outfit, making him look like an elf, too. Megaman now had red and green colored armor, Sonic had a Santa outfit of his own, Pit had a green tunic, with a Santa hat as well. And Gaim… simply had a Santa cap and a reindeer scarf.

Bentley and Tails simply put on Santa hats, and thus everyone got onto the machine.

"Let's get started!" Sonic shouted, and thus they took off! "Alrighty guys, who's first?"

"Vanellope von Schweetz from Sugar Rush!" Kirby answered.

Tails then began their way to Sugar Rush, and then Sonic turned and asked, "What is it she wants?"

"A new-a go-kart!" Luigi informed.

"You heard 'em, Maddie. One new go-kart!" Sonic informed as Maddie and Mike worked as fast as they could. And almost like magic, it was done! "Okay wrappers, you're up!"

Sly wrapped the present almost as fast as it was built.

"Okay Pit, you're up," Sly replied as Pit took the present and then looked carefully and then sent it right into the chimney!

"Next gift?" Sonic contact the group in charge of the list. "... next is… Murray from Sly Cooper!" Kirby informed.

Sly took some interest in this, as Kirby read the gift he wanted was "a race car themed after an orange and a dinosaur."

"Coming right up!" Mike responded as he and Maddie rapidly built the car before Zach and Sly worked to wrap the gift.

"I'll admit, the hippo has some odd interests," Gaim muttered.

"I heard that," Sly told him.

"Let me," Sonic sighed, making sure the gift landed where it should, which it did.

Seeing this happen, Murray looked up and saw Sonic and Sly in the machine.

"Oh boy… I'M SORRY SONIC!" Murray shouted, realizing the hedgehog wasn't to blame for the attempted Christmas ruining, as Sonic gave the hippo a thumbs-up before they moved on.

* * *

"Next-a is Snivy from Pokemon!" Luigi read off.

"What does she want?" Maddie asked.

"She-a wants… a new scarf," Luigi answered.

"Done!" Maddie replied, already finished with a red scarf that had Pikachu design into it.

"I can handle this one," Zach said with a smirk before taking the scarf and wrapping it up as fast as he could.

Gaim quickly then pulled out the Mango Lockseed.

"Why're you pulling that out?" Zach asked Gaim.

"You'll see," Gaim replied as he activated it.

**=MANGO!=**

The orange on his suit dissipated as he took out the Orange Lockseed, and a Mango appeared above him. He then set the Lockseed in place.

**=LOCK ON!=**

He readied himself as the mango was on standby.

=**SEIYA!=**

The mango fell, but since they were flying, the mango accidentally hit the edge of the machine before plopping properly onto Gaim's head.

**=MANGO ARMS!=**

"OH!" Ian exclaimed as he ran over to take a picture.

**=FIGHT OF HAMMER!~=**

When the mango opened, it started by dropping a lot of the skin on the back to form a sort of cape. And then the armor formed, and he gained his weapon, the Mango Punisher.

"Now this looks pretty cool," Gaim admitted.

"Knight of Hammer! Gaim in Mango Arms!" Ian exclaimed

"It's _FIGHT_ of Hammer, Ian!" Zach corrected.

"Oh… I didn't know that. My mistake," Ian nervously chuckled.

Gaim gave a small smile, as he then picked up the gift, tossed it, and then sliced the Mango again.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=MANGO SQUASH!=**

The Mango Punisher charged, and then Gaim hit the present and it flew in with 100% accuracy!

"Sugee!" Zach gawked.

"_Wow!_" Ian added.

"I didn't think you could do _that_," Zach replied.

"I'm full of surprises you two," Gaim smirked.

"I see. Well, let's get moving," Zach figured.

In the meantime, Sonic walked over to Tails and Bentley, and then Sonic took out a CD. "Can we listen to this while we go around game world?"

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Christmas is Starting Now," Sonic answered.

"Sure. Put it in," Bentley smiled, as Sonic placed the CD in.

* * *

(Insert Song: Christmas is Starting Now)

"Next up is… Mi… uh, how do you pronounce this?" Kirby asked.

"Micchy," Gaim answered.

"What does he want?" Mike asked.

Kirby looks at his wish, and then turns to Gaim. "Can you help me read this?"

"Let me see," Gaim replied as he read what was written down. "A Kiwi Lockseed."

"Lucky you, I happened to pluck one Lockseed from Helheim Forest," Mike replied, holding up a Lockseed in it's normal form. "But I don't know how to get it in it's lock form.

"I'll take that," Gaim replied as Mike handed it to the Rider, but Kirby, seeing just a piece of fruit, tried to suck it up. Gaim quickly caught it before Kirby could inhale it, and then it changed shape to look like one of Gaim's Lockseeds, except it had the image of a Kiwi and the code LS-13 on the front.

"Huh? Did that fruit just turn into a lock?" Kirby gawked.

"Yep," Gaim answered.

"How?"

"Dunno," Gaim replied and then he tossed it over to Zach. "Small enough for someone without opposable thumbs to wrap," Gaim told Zach.

"...Gaim, please don't go there," Zach groaned as he started wrapping the seed in a small box.

"And now, Pit, send it off!"

With that, Pit put the present on an arrow before launching it, sending it off all the way to Micchy's place.

"So Micchi has the Legend Rider Lock for W, right?" Zach checked.

"Yea. Why do you ask?" Gaim asked.

"Just asking," Zach replied.

"Who's next?" Sonic asked, as Luigi looked.

"It's-a Mario! But… the list says he's naughty," he answered.

"Well, he did attack me," Sonic pointed out.

"But-a he was-a tricked!"

"Oh what the heck, it's Christmas," Mike sighed, changing it so it said 'Nice.'

"Okay then… what does your bro want Luigi?" Sonic asked.

Luigi looks and replied "To let my little bro have the attention he deserves-a."

"Aw~ that's sweet," Peach smiled.

It's then they see Mario down below, convincing people that Sonic wasn't the one who ruined Christmas.

"Merry-a Christmas-a bro!" Luigi shouted, getting Mario's attention. They waved at each-other, and then Mario saw Sonic. They exchanged a small glance, and Mario tossed a snowball at Sonic. "That's for-a beating-a me at the-a snowball fight at Sochi-a! Until 2018 Sonic!"

"Until 2018!"

Everyone gave a small laugh at this.

"And so the rivalry continues," Tails smiled.

(End Insert Song)

* * *

"Next stop is for Ralph in Fix-it Felix Jr." Pikachu read off. "And he wants… a tree."

"A tree? That's it? I thought he would've gotten a tree," Sonic wondered.

"He couldn't afford one," Gaim informed.

"...In that case, we'll get that for Ralph and give him a little extra for being Nice," Maddie smiled as she and Mike worked on making that.

"What else extra?" Tails asked.

"A little secret," Mike smiled.

"Okay…" Tails replied as they finished it, and sent it to Peach to wrap it.

"There. All done," Peach smiled as she finished. And then Sonic smiled, and saw where Ralph lived. He then sent it down, and Ralph smiled at them.

"Thanks guys!" Ralph called out.

Later, the team soon got almost all the presents.

"Okay, we're down near the last of the presents. Next is Tune," Kirby called out.

"Tune, who's that?" Peach asked.

"The Vanellope rip off from Megaman's game," Gaim replied.

"HEY!" Megaman snapped, feeling insulted at the comment towards Tune.

"What? She's a little rip-off, and she didn't even make it in the final, truth hurts, live with it," Gaim replied.

Megaman just groaned.

"What does she want Kirb?" Sonic asked.

* * *

"She wants… a kiss from Rock?" Kirby read, confused by this choice.

"It'd only work of that guy goes to her himself," Maddie informed.

Megaman, with a smile, walked into a box and said "Wrap me!"

"Seriously?" the others gawked.

"Do it!" Megaman replied, tucking himself in.

"Okay Peach, let's work fast, time's marching on," Zach figured as they got started. They finished and then gave the box to Pit.

"No offense bud, but you're kinda heavy," Pit grunted.

"Let me," Gaim replied, stepping up. They managed to lift him up and send him to where Tune lived, and it wasn't really much, she had a small tree, and wrapped herself in a blanket to keep warm, waiting for Christmas. Then her gift landed and she smiled at it.

"...What time is it?" she wondered, checking her watch revealing the time to be 11:55pm. "Oh… Dr. Blair always let me open one gift before Christmas, and I don't have much so, thanks Santa." Tune said as she walked over to open the box.

She soon found out it was Megaman in the box.

"Surprise," he smiled, surprising Tune.

"Rock, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your Christmas wish, and lucky us," Megaman answered as they looked above them to see a Mistletoe. "Pucker up."

And thus, they kissed… and it was a moment of joy for both.

"Merry Christmas Tune-chan," Rock smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

A few of the others glanced down at the two. "Should we go and get him?" Pit asked.

"We don't have time, we have to leave him for now," Mike informed.

"We got one last stop after this, so let's hurry before the sun rises," Sonic informed. "Okay who's the last gift for?" Sonic asked.

"It's Rock's little sister, Roll," Kirby informed.

"What does she want?" Sonic asked.

"A Sonic plushie…? Girls, I will never understand them," Kirby sighed.

"One Sonic plushie coming up!" Maddie replied, getting to work on it.

It was quickly made and wrapped.

"All done. Pit, this one's yours to deliver," Peach replied before something happened, the engine blew a fuse, and it caused the machine to tip to the side, and the gift slipped off.

"NO!" Sonic gasped, jumping out to grab the present. But he couldn't get close to it.

"Sonic-a! Use this!" Luigi yelled, tossing something to Sonic, the hedgehog caught it, revealing it to be a mushroom with an orange top, two yellow spots on the sides, and a propeller on the top. Sonic, seeing he had no choice, reached for the power-up and absorbed it.

Next thing Sonic knew he was wearing a large white jumpsuit with a white propeller helmet that had blue spots on the sides and a blue propeller.

He quickly maneuvered himself to get the gift and was successful, but the others couldn't go and get it, so, Sonic had to find somewhere to land. He soon saw Roll's chimney and decided to land in it.

"Man, this thing is cool, I'm gonna have to talk to SEGA about letting this be used in the next Mario & Sonic game," Sonic said to himself, coming out of the fireplace, the present being normal, but him and the suit covered in ash and he also returned to normal. Then he heard someone walk over.

"Who's there?" a voice asked, revealing it to be Roll.

"It's me," Sonic replied.

"Sonic? What're doing here?" Roll asked as Sonic handed her a gift. "For me?"

"Yep, your gift from Santa," Sonic replied.

"Wow. Nice, how can I ever thank you Sonic?" Roll smiled, making the hedgehog blush before they hugged each other.

Now, Sonic smiled at her, as he walked out, and saw the others landed to get him and Megaman.

"So… we forgot 15 gifts?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We forgot to deliver our own presents!" Peach informed.

Just then, they heard a familiar jolly laughing, looking up to see the real Santa in his sleigh drive down to them.

"Santa?" Sonic gawked.

"Alright, Mike, Maddison, let's go home," Santa informed as the elves jumped in.

"Wait Santa… we forgot our own presents out of all of the others," Zach pointed out. Santa gave a small chuckle, and handed all of them their gifts.

"I already had them ready," Santa smiled.

"Wow," Zach gawked.

"You're the best!" Ian added, as Santa gave all of them their gifts.

"You're welcome, and be sure to have a very Merry Christmas!" Santa smiled as he took off laughing his usual "Ho Ho Ho!"

Everyone smiled, and then began to walk back to their home games…

* * *

Pikatwig: Aww…

KKD: This is sweet. Well this story's coming to an end thanks to the big holiday coming up.

Pikatwig: Yes indeedy.

KKD: What was your favorite part?

Pikatwig: The bit between Sonic and Roll.

KKD: Yea, that was cute. I'm also curious about what Santa got our 15 heroes.

Pikatwig: We'll see.

KKD: If I'm right, next chapter's gonna be the last one, right?

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: Anything else to add?

Pikatwig: Nah, Just live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	8. Merry Christmas, Please

Pikatwig: Well, the finale of Gaming Christmas is here.

KKD: And this is hopefully gonna be great.

Pikatwig: And hopefully, no fruit cake. Whatever a fruit cake is.

KKD: Yea, that stuff is just… yuck.

Pikatwig: Moving along. Cue disclaimers.

KKD: Okay. As usual, we own nothing except for Pika owning Tune, Silva, and Ian the Turtwig, and me owning Zach the Torchic. Otherwise, the rest is owned by their respective owners such as Nintendo, SEGA, Archie, Capcom, Game Freak, Hal Laboratory, etc.

* * *

"So what do you think Santa gave us?" Tails asked the others randomly.

"I'm not sure," Zach shrugged as best as he could with his stumpy wings.

Ian on the other hand, was playing a harmonica that Zach gave him for his birthday, with real skill.

"...You know, I'm still amazed at how good of a musician you are," Zach admitted.

"Any requests?" Ian asked.

"Let it Snow," Peach requested. Ian nodded, and began to play the song, and Zach whispered "That's his favorite Christmas song."

"Well, we'd best get to our homes, guys," Sonic suggested. Gaim soon waved as he returned home, and then Sly and Bentley left for their games as well.

"You know, Ian's harmonica reminds me of that Christmas story where a boy and traded something he loved to get a gift for his girlfriend." Sonic said as they walked along.

"Really? Huh, I didn't notice," Zach chuckled.

"The story The Gift of Magi," Sonic stated.

Next to return home where Zelda and Mario characters, followed by Kirby, and then Pit and Pikachu.

"So boys, you two going home?" Sonic asked Zach and Ian, as WhiteBomber left for home.

"Yea, we might as well. But we'll see you again sometime," Zach smiled as Megaman actually gave him a handshake instead of the typical patting on the head that he got from larger figures. "Thanks for not patting me on the head, Rock."

"I'll always have your back Sonic. Merry Christmas," Megaman said as Sonic gave him a hug.

"See you guys later," Zach smiled as he and Ian walked off to their world, leaving the Blue Blur and his sidekick alone.

_It was a silent night as we made the walk home. So, I thought I'd sing a bit._

* * *

"Silent night… holy night," Sonic began.

"All is calm… all is bright," Tails continued.

"Round yon virgin… mother and child," Megaman added in. Sonic smiled and then continued.

"Holy infant so tender and mild."

"Sleep in heavenly peace~" Megaman and Tails sang in unison before Sonic joined in, singing the last.

"Sleep in heavenly peace~~" the three sung together. Soon they arrived in Windy Hill, and Megaman handed them a box. "So that's why you're here."

"And… something else," Megaman said.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Would you two like to join my family for Christmas dinner?" Megaman asked.

"Well… I don't know… I mean… I don't want to impose on anything," Sonic shrugged, unsure.

"Oh come on Sonic, we never have Christmas dinner, I want to see what it's like." Tails said.

"Well… uh… sure. I'll go and get my coat," Sonic smiled.

"Awesome!" Tails smiled. "Wait, do you have a coat? I rarely see you wear anything but your shoes and gloves."

"Yea. I don't want to freeze to death," Sonic replied putting a coat on.

"Right. Sorry," Tails chuckled.

Later the two were at Light Labs and smiled.

"Quite the joint this time of year," Sonic smiled.

"Thanks," Megaman smiled as Roll walked over to Sonic.

"Hi Sonic," Roll smiled.

"Hey," Sonic smiled, as Megaman led the two over to the table. They saw a spread of various foods, and it was a nice assortment.

"Now this is impressive," Tails admitted.

"Pastas?" Sonic asked.

"Sometimes we like to add some italian into the mix," Megaman informed.

"I see," Sonic nodded.

"Dr. Light has some family from Italy," Roll informed.

"Cool."

Sonic smiled, and took a small plate of ham and began to eat.

"How's it taste?" Roll asked.

"Amazing, did you make this?" Sonic asked.

"Yea," Roll nodded. "Great job Roll-chan," Sonic smiled.

"Thanks for joining us for Christmas dinner," Rock smiled.

"No prob, Rock," Sonic nodded.

* * *

Back in Kirby's world, Kirby arrived in his homestead in the game to find his presents waiting for him under the tree.

"Merry Christmas Kirby!" Prince Fluff smiled.

"Oh, heya Prince Fluff," Kirby smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Kirby opened his gift from Santa, and he received a cook book.

"Wow, a cook book! Now I can really make some tasty meals," Kirby smiled before opening up the book and finding a good takoyaki recipe.

"Merry Christmas Kirby. I'm so sorry I didn't help you with Sonic," Prince Fluff sighed.

"It's okay, Fluff," Kirby smiled. "You're a great friend regardless."

Back in Sly's world, Sly and Bentley returned to their base with their gifts.

"What a day, huh, Bentley?" Sly sighed.

"Yessery Sly," Bentley agreed.

"Let's hope we can actually relax for today," Sly added as they rested in the living room where their tree was set up. Murray smiled at them as Sly opened his gift, and he found inside was a jewel. "Now this is surprising, but I like it."

"My turn!" Bentley smiled, as he opened up his gift to reveal a new computer. "Wow! This model hasn't even been released yet! I can do some serious hacking with this incorporated into my equipment."

In Kid Icarus Uprising, Pit had just arrived back home to find his own present under the tree. It was his bow from Brawl.

"Wow! This is great!" he smiled, giving it a quick test run and finding it works just like it did in Brawl, but then he also found a note inside the box saying "Good luck in Smash Bros 4. From, Santa."

"Thanks Santa!" Pit cheered.

Over in the main series Pokemon games, Pikachu arrived at a place where Pokemon would hang out off screen, whether or not they were caught by the player, and in this place, Pikachu saw the grass-type starter of Gen V, Snivy.

"Hi…" he said.

"Hi," Snivy blushed, revealing this one to be a girl. "Merry Christmas, Pikachu."

"Merry Christmas as well," Pikachu smiled before Snivy handed him his Christmas present.

"This is from Santa," she informed.

He opened it and saw a friendship bracelet.

"Wow! This is great!" Pikachu smiled before looking at Snivy with a blush of his own. "I love you!" Pikachu said bravely.

"Y-You do?!" Snivy gasped with a huge blush on her face.

"Hai," Pikachu nodded.

"But… we're not even in the same egg group," she sighed, but Pikachu just looked her in the eyes.

"That's only in the game's programming for the players. It doesn't mean we can't love each other outside the game, right?" Pikachu pointed out.

"True," Snivy replied.

Back with Peach and Luigi, they smiled as they returned to Peach's castle, when who should they happen to find but… Mario.

"Gift time," Mario smiled.

"Good to have you back, bro," Luigi smiled as Mario handed Peach and Luigi their gifts from Santa.

Luigi opened his gift first and found… a Year of Luigi poster.

"Well, it's good to finish the year like this," Luigi smiled.

"I've heard it'll continue to next year" Peach said.

"Congrats, bro," Mario smiled as Peach opened her gift next. Which was a book about hair styles. "Neat!" she said with a smile.

* * *

Over in the Zelda games the heroes got some gear upgrades.

Toon Link first received... a bracelet that would let him go to Lorule.

"Cool," Toon Link smiled, putting it on almost right away.

"Heh, happy holidays Link." Tetra said with a smile.

"Thanks Tetra," Toon Link smiled as he opened a gift from her. It was a drawing of the two of them.

"Nice!" Toon Link smiled.

"No problem Toony." Tetra smiled back.

"So, what'd you get, Link?" Toon Link wondered aloud as Link opened his present to find it was a new sword.

* * *

Back in the Mystery Dungeon games, Ian and Zach were just relaxing in their base.

"So Ian, you excited to see what Santa got ya?" Zach asked.

"Yep. But I insist you go first," Ian insisted as Zach nodded, and when he unwrapped his present, Zach gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

Zach then pulled out his present revealing a sort of pendant with all three stages of the Torchic evolutionary line, but there was also a note from Santa as well.

"What's the note say?" Ian asked.

"It says 'Dear Zach, This pendent is the best way I can grant your wish for now, but I promise that come Christmas morning and when your player checks on you two, he'll finally evolve you into a Blaziken like you wanted, Zach. Have a Merry Christmas, and happy evolving. -Santa.' Wow! FINALLY! Can you believe it, Ian?! My time for evolution is finally coming!"

Ian gave a nod as he opened his gift, which made him gasp in joy!

"What'd you get, Ian?!" Zach asked.

Ian moved it out. It was a toy Sengoku Driver with a toy Orange and Budou Lockseed. He then took out a note with a Mango Lockseed.

"A note!" Ian gasped.

"What's it say?" Zach asked.

" Let's see.. 'Dear Ian, you've got the makings of a great leader, you should always know what to do with this toy. You've been a real good boy this year. From Santa.' Aww... oh, Zach here," Ian smiled, handing Zach a hand drawn picture of them and Gaim.

"That's really cool, dude. You even got me drew me evolving into a Blaziken, too," Zach gawked. "Dude, I knew you were one of my best friends for a reason."

"Thanks Zach-kun. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend." Ian smiled.

The two smiled, gave each other the best fist pump they could before enjoying the rest of their Christmas.

* * *

Finally, there was only Sonic, Tails and Megaman. Sonic looked at the gifts and said "Tails, you go first."

"Okay then," Tails nodded, opening his present from Santa, to reveal it was... a tile that read "Yoshi's Island".

"A tile? Why would he send a tile with the title Yoshi's Island on it?" Sonic wondered.

"It's a DLC tile Sonic," Tails explained.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked until Tails pulled out a letter from the box.

"Says so on here. Santa said 'Since your game got two new DLCs planned, I decided to get your game this tile so you can download the new Yoshi's Island Zone data,'" Tails replied.

"...really? Whatever, Rock open yours," Sonic said, Megaman quickly unwrapping the present given to him by Santa. It was a Santa cap. "That's it?"

Sonic noticed an odd shape on the ball part. "The SSB logo..."

"A Smash Ball, here?" Tails gawked.

Megaman looked at a note, which read "Megaman joins the battle! SSB4."

"I'm in Smash? Awesome!" Megaman said with joy.

"Congrats, Rock!" Sonic smirked, giving Megaman a high-five. Sonic then pulled Tails aside and said "Good idea asking Santa to tell him or what?"

"Yea," Tails nodded.

All that was left was Sonic's gift. He then began to open it, and he soon saw it was a book, but not just any book, it was One Sweet Race.

"WHOA!" Sonic gasped. He smiled at it, and then Roll hugged him. "Merry Christmas Sonikku."

"Oh… thanks Roll, Merry Christmas," Sonic smiled.

_And that's the story. Just how it happened. Well, we all had a very Merry Christmas, all despite what the villains did, and I'm sure they were a bit irked about their plans failing in the long run._

* * *

(Present day)

"Well, that's that." Sonic smiled.

"Um Sonic? Who were you talking to?" Roll asked.

"Camera." Sonic replied as Dark Pit gave him his hot chocolate.

"So… were you filming something?" Rock asked.

"Narration of a... gaming Christmas." Sonic concluded.

* * *

KKD: Man, this is quite the story.

Pikatwig: Yes it was.

KKD: And to be honest, I didn't think Sonic's narration was actually recorded for this story.

Pikatwig: He made that up so others wouldn't see him to losing his marbles. Well, did you like this chapter?

KKD: Yea. I really enjoyed this story from start to finish an- wait… did you say chapter? I thought this was the end of the story.

Pikatwig: It is. My bad. Anyway, favorite part.

KKD: Probably the part where everyone got to open their presents.

Pikatwig: Yea. Well, my favorite part was the interactions with Ian and Zach.

KKD: Yea, that was probably one of my favorite of my favorite part.

Pikatwig: Yea. Well aibou let's end this off.

KKD: Sure thing, but let's not just end it like normal. Seeing as this is Christmas Eve, this calls for some Christmas ending phrases, too. So, this is KKD closing this out by saying "Merry Christmas to all, and to All a Goodnight!" Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Okay. I hope your holidays are amazing. Just Live More.


End file.
